The Key to Love
by Angus Bradley
Summary: She is a worry wart. She worries about the next day, school, homework, her job. Even the next minute, she worries about it. Ever since she could remember she has been on edge with everything. Levy won't let the same thing happen to her what happened to her mother. That is a promise that she tends to take to her grave. Enter Gajeel Redfox.


_**So some of you wanted this to be an actual story that I make. I decided to give it a shot. If it fails I'll still continue it, don't worry I won't be one of those writers.**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts about it.**_

[][][]

His usual day at Fairy Tail consisted of skipping all his classes. He didn't give a fuck about school. The classes were boring as shit and he either slept during them or spent his time on the roof. Him being there is such a joke, they don't need him. The teachers have other students to teach and give hopes to. He isn't a pansy. As long as the teachers don't catch him up on the roof he should be fine. Sometimes he would bring a pack of cigarettes to smoke to keep him busy. He doesn't smoke weed he isn't an idiot.

There are times though that he would look up at the sky, his eyes wander aimlessly at the clouds while the smoke rising into the air. He would watch as the clouds would dance across the sky giving him a personal show. Its was peaceful on the roof, no chatter and unnecessary noises that annoyed the hell out of him. Maybe one day, he shouldn't just come at all and it won't make a damn difference.

[][][]

She tried to get through the crowd squeezing past people. The watch on her wrist ticked away shamelessly not caring of her irritation. She clutched her binder tighter to her chest not wanting the slightest move making it drop. The class had to be this far and it had to be in her schedule. Merely 4'11 it was hard for her to go to her fifth period class which is all the way across campus. Usually she would leave five minutes prior to the end of lunch to get there early and with no worries. Then when the bell would ring, she would already be in her seat reading a book satisfied.

Today though had to be the worst. Amongst her friends, she was use to the rowdiness and sometimes she would read a book to catch up on her usual dosage. The consequence of being a reader is loving it, loving it meant that you don't pay attention to your surroundings. Which meant that she totally forgot until she heard the bell rang. She scrambled to her feet shoving things into her book bag and gathering the extras into her arms. She didn't even get a chance to say good-bye to her friends as she sprinted with all her might to class.

Now we are back to her in the hallways, trying to get to class before the late bell. She didn't care at the moment if she looked like fool sprinting for her life. She started feeling the donkey pains at her sides while her legs burned at the overdoing. Well, she did need the exercise.

Two minutes.

She had two minutes to get to class. Not good. The books seemed to be getting heavier and heavier in her arms and the strap on her left shoulder started digging into her skin. Probably leaving a red mark on her light also felt slight irritation from it rubbing against her collarbone which will probably also be turning red.

One minute.

She willed her legs to go even faster if possible knowing they would probably give out anytime soon. The next thing she knew, her butt hit the hard floor adding that to her list of inanimate objects prone to hurting her. Her day wasn't looking too good so far. A surprised yelp left her lips as her butt burned from the damage. She looked up readying to yell at whoever it was that got in her way and probably making her late to her fifth period class. But she never did she get to yell, in fact a look of surprise came across her features as her eyes met the glowing ones of Gajeel Redfox.

They heard the sound of the bell, signaling how late they were to class, but they continued to stare at each other. Levy had never seen this person before. His eyes were the thing that stood out to her the most. The intensity she saw in them, how sharp and perceptive they looked. The color of blood. His whole posture screamed intimidating and the scowl on his face didn't ease the characteristic. He looked dangerous with the piercings on his face and arms. She wanted to ask about those, but it probably wasn't the best time since she didn't know him.

It must've looked really awkward for him because she just kept staring at him. It wasn't long before she realized that and a huge blush crept onto her cheeks. She started sputtering gibberish as she deliberately started picking the books on the floor. She was too embarrassed to look up at him looking like a fool. Or he probably just went on his way.

She reached for one of the books when she felt her hand brush against someone's. A jolt of electricity traveled up her arm ran down her spine. The other hand grabbed the book and she saw the fingerless glove it was in. Her eyes traveled up the arm, up the neck and into the eyes of Gajeel once more.

The scowl was gone now, but he didn't seem to portray any emotion. Levy probably blushed even harder since she got a closer look at gingerly took the book out of his hand and picked up the rest on the floor. She stood up and so did he. He was really tall. The floor looked really interesting right now because she refused to look him in the eye.

Five minutes. It has been five minutes since class has started.

"Watch where you are going shorty."

His voice sounded kind of gruff. Should've scared her a little , but for some reason she didn't flee. Instead she looked and gave him her best genuine smile she could. Something flickered in his eyes but then it was gone. She clutched her books closer to her chest. Maybe being late isn't so bad after all. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, out of the corner of her eye she saw him follow her movements. She balanced herself on the balls of her feet.

"Mhm, arigatou." She looked in his eyes once for a moment before she ran past him with a smile on her face.

If she looked back at him though, she would've notice how he sunk to the floor once more with a hand covering his mouth. A huge blush crept onto his face, his eyes widened. It probably looked weird seeing a guy in the middle of the hallway hunched over.

If you listened closely though you would've heard what he mumbled.

"Damn."

[][][]

Levy couldn't stop thinking of the guy she bumped into in the hallway. When the teacher was talking she usually would listen and take notes. Today she completely zoned out. The would call her a couple of times counting on her to answer confidently. Instead they were given,'Huh?' or 'Could you repeat that?' They were shell shocked. One of their praised students was stumped in class. Some of her classmates were even shocked too. Her being not use to the attention, got to her and she hid her face from everybody.

She caught herself doodling on her eyes. Another blush painted her cheeks then a soft smile followed. His eyes were something that she had never seen before. The color red. Which was really rare. The color was only the beginning, the intensity in them took her breath away. She wanted to know what brought on such emotion in his eyes. He also had scars on his arms. She won't admit to anybody, but she thinks scars look kinda sexy on guys. There was so much she wanted to know about him after just meeting him. yet she didn't know his name. And he didn't know hers. There is a slight chance that they will ever meet again.

Levy sighed glumly as she continued doodling a miniature version of him on her paper.

Maybe today was really the worst day.

[][][]

Shit.

Damn.

Fuck.

Those were the three words that Gajeel thought when the girl with blue hair left. She smiled at him. She fucking smiled at him.

No one and he means no one has ever done that to him. Usually they were forced ones that pissed him off or awkward winces. No, she smiled at him and meant it. Usually when another student encounters him, they cower in fear and he took pride in that. When he was walking down the halls after the bell signaled that lunch was over he was in a shitty mood. He was just in the Principal's office talking to Principal Makarov. He was finally caught ditching. Principal Makarov told him that he had to go to now for the next two months. Before Gajeel could retorted he also said if he didn't go then he would be expelled. It wasn't said ,but Gajeel knew that it also meant he had to start going to his classes again.

So when he left lunch was over and his mood diminished. If anyone bothered him they would feel his wrath. He didn't care if they were teacher or student, he was beating the hell out of them.

When she bumped into him, he was about ready to grab them by the collar and growl in their face. Then he heard a high pitched yelp. The first thing he saw was blue. Blue hair? Then his eyes met hers. A girl. A very small girl. He was waiting for it, the fear that would cloud her eyes. The shaking that would follow. Most girls would do that when they looked at him.

No, instead she just stared at him. He didn't what about him she was staring at ,but she just stared. It confused Gajeel. Why wasn't she running away? Or screaming for her life? Nothing was making sense to him, so he just stared back.

Her eyes then widened. Great, she finally figured it out. A blush crept on her face and she started saying nonsense as she picked up her stuff from the floor. It looked cute. Wait what? Cute? Nothing was cute to Gajeel Redfox. He's too tough for that.

He decided the least he could do gave help her. He crouched down and reached for one of them when his hand brushed hers. Weird. He felt something. Thats never happened. She lets go hastily which caused him to frown. She was looking at him again. When his met hers her cheeks glowed and her eyes shifted away. She took the book out of his hand and stood up. He did the same. She eyes were at the floor and it seemed she refused to look up at him. He decided to cut this supposed conversation or whatever this is short.

"Watch where you're going shorty." There said and done now he can be on his way.

She looked up at him and he expected fear once more. Instead, holy shit, she gave him a million dollar smile. His stomach started doing somersaults and he felt hot. Feverish maybe, his head started spinning but his eyes stayed on that smile. Its probably the only one he's ever gonna tiny person didn't run,didn't scream, she smiled and blushed at him.

.Fuck.

"Mhm,arigatou."

He barely registered that she ran past him. Still on the thought that she just smiled at him.

His knees went weak and gave out. He sunk to the floor in shock. Since no one could see him it was fine, but damn that smile.

It was the prettiest smile he's ever seen. And she looked so fucking adorable.

"Damn."

There is slight chance that he will ever forget about her and that smile.

[][][]

He looked at the object that sat on top of his desk waiting for it to move or jump at him. But it's kind of ridiculous for a binder to attack just for staring at it. It isn't alive for fucking sake, why the hell is he scared of it? It belonged to her he knew that; her name was elegantly scrawled on the spine of the binder. Levy McGarden. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. It was cute. With her short height and child like face, hell she was damn adorable, but he won't admit that out loud. He has a reputation to uphold.

Speaking of reputation, he looked really out of place in the classroom. Every couple of minutes someone would turn to look at him to see if he was actually there. It fucking annoyed him. He is about ready to punch the next person who looked back at him like some freak show.

All he had to do is show up and pretend he is actually paying attention. That shouldn't be so teacher was writing stuff on the black board that he had no idea what it was or about.

He was about to drift off into dreamland when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He felt a growl rise up his throat, ready to rip the person from his precious nap time. He raised his head and came face to face with Levy Mcgarden once more. If anyway asks, like they will, he was left speechless. Her face was set into a frown and there was a flush on her cheeks. He noticed the rapid breathing from the rise and fall of her chest. Her hair was disheveled and pulled back with a head band. A few strands manage to escape the tight hold of it and laid lazily on her forehead and her eyes held a emotion he has never seen before.

"May I have my binder please."He blinked once, twice.

He held her binder out to her just like he asked and with a flick of the wrist she took it swiftly. She walked by him and he watched her figure out of the corner of his eye. He heard some shuffling behind him. He turned around and found sitting in the desk behind him. He hasn't been in class in a while so seeing her there ignoring him and getting ready for the lesson was new. Foreign. There was something about her that stood out to him. She stayed in his mind since she smiled at him. Oh she got his attention alright and now she's got him curious.

He turned back around before she caught him staring.

A grin was plastered on his face.

This was gonna be one hell of an interesting year.

[][][]

All she could hear was the furious tapping of wood against wood. Her eyebrows were knitted together in concentration waiting for the answer to appear in front of her. Which is highly unlikely. She groaned in frustration as she leaned back in her chair and stared up at her nude color ceiling.

School just had to be frustrating huh?Sure they give you advice of how to study and always do your homework in order to pass your classes. What they don't tell you is that how stressful and how different every person takes everything. School and her have a love hate relationship, school always being there, the dedicated one. Making Levy the bad guy and the one that always wants to end things.

Just this year and then its freedom! No more high school for her, no more restrictions. She gets to choose her schedule and her times, and she gets to sleep in on some days. Mmmmmm, how blissful that sounds to her desperate ears.

She sat up and looked at the devil's spawn, her homework. She really had to finish the stack on her desk.

She sat up straight and continue the long haul of hellish tasks.

She sighed in satisfaction as everything assignment was finished and were now tucked safely in her bag. She felt weary and exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep. Slowly her eyes closed shut.

Bright red.

Darn. She thought she could forget about him. It was bad enough to run into him before fifth, then making her late to her class. Next, having sixth with him and he sits right in front of thought bumping into people and causing a commotion was something that made you only see them once. Boy was she wrong. Now she gets to see him everyday. Him and that long, dark hair that she could just reach out and just touc…

She needs to stop, stop right now. Stop thinking of him altogether.

Sure thinking of him wasn't a crime, but Levy never thinks of a guy. Period.

Sleeping should definitely help her. Hopefully.

Doubt it.

[][][]

_**Phew. All done with this chapter. I realized this is different than writing tiny little one-shots. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**GaLe\GaJevy FOREVER!**_


End file.
